hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bara
|name = Bara |kana = バラ |rōmaji = Bara |japanese voice = Kōji Yusa (1999) Kenji Hamada (2011) |english voice = J.D. Zelman (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 143 |anime debut = Episode 80 (1999) Episode 64 (2011) |gender = Male |height = 176 cm (5′9″)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 177 |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Black (1999) Dark Blue (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Bomber Group |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Member of the Bomber Group |type = Unknown |abilities = Unknown (Of his own) Countdown (As Genthru's supporter) |image gallery = yes}} Bara (バラ, Bara) is a former member of the Bomber group, alongside Genthru and Sub.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 He was among the players trying to clear the Greed Island game. Appearance He is a muscular man with middle-parting, long, straight, purple hair, and a tattoo that looks like a trident (��) on his forehead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Personality Much like Genthru and Sub, Bara is cold and ruthless when it comes to his objective, but he cares deeply about his teammates. He is quick to resort to violence, as he demonstrates when he punched a member of Nickes' Alliance for not giving him a "Leave" card promptly, and also the most volatile of the group, reacting in anger when one member of Tsezguerra's team attempted to kill Sub. He laughed when, despite taking a beatdown from Biscuit, he estimated her to be unable to beat him. Background Since Bara was in Battera's mansion before entering and after leaving Greed Island,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 it is implied he was hired by the billionaire some time before Gon and Killua. Plot Greed Island arc After Genthru reveals himself as the Bomber on December 29th, he returns to Battera's mansion, where he meets up with Bara and Sub, who lie in wait with Zetsu. When Puhat arrives, he is unable to sense them. Bara brings Puhat's severed head to Nickes' Alliance as a threat and demands a "Leave". Assam refuses, so Bara explains to them all three Bomber(s) are needed to defuse Countdown. Another player gives him the card, and Bara punches him for not doing so sooner, warning him to prepare three more "Leave". Bara is present when Nickes comes to bargain, and follows Genthru in the game. After verifying the promised cards are in the binder, Genthru, Sub, and Bara touch thumbs and say the keyword, which, instead of removing the Countdown bombs, causes them to explode, killing nearly everyone in Nickes' Alliance. At some point, the trio establishes a monopoly of "Night Jade" and pass by Gon, Killua, and Biscuit in Masadora. They also attempt to find out how to obtain "Wild Luck Alexandrite" and "Plot of Beach" with "Guidepost", to no avail. Roughly two months after the mass detonation, Tsezguerra contacts Genthru, offering "Patch of Forest", "Spirited Away Hollow", and "Miniature Dragon" in return for "Night Jade". Bara is favorable to the deal, but moments later he wonders if Tsezguerra could not have acquired a voucher for "Angel's Breath". Nonetheless, he and Sub insist on accepting. He promises Motaricke to let him go if, after rolling a Risky Dice, he obtains "Wild Luck Alexandrite" with "Lottery", but the strategy fails repeatedly. Bara expresses concern about Gon, Killua, and Biscuit's rapid progress, but Genthru dismisses his worry when he claims they have no S-ranked cards. Sub and Bara come up with the idea of getting the cards they need from Tsezguerra's team with a combination of Risky Dice and Tax Collector's Gauntlet, despite the risks involved. The two protest when Genthru rolls the dice to share the same risks as them. When, one hour later, Tsezguerra contacts them again, the Bomber(s) accept to meet with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Changing the appearances of their two captives to look like them; Sub and Bara camouflage themselves before Tsezguerra's team reaches the place of the supposed exchange, the Tax Collector's Gauntlet already around their wrist. Their dice roll is successful, so they run towards the group and, when all four are within range, steal four cards each before returning to Masadora, where they celebrate their success and make plans on how to proceed next.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Bara's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Soon, they reach a total of 97 cards, the only two they lack being "Wild Luck Alexandrite" and "Plot of Beach".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 By casting "List", the Bomber(s) discover that Tsezguerra has obtained the latter card, which they reckon to be in his possession. His injury prompts them to demand he hand it over in one hour, lest they open hostilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Bara suggests stealing the card they need from the kids, but Genthru responds that the necessity to use Paladin's Necklace makes it impossible. When the two teams meet, Tsezguerra's teammates steal cards from the Bomber(s) while the Hunter flies them back to Masadora. Although no important cards were taken, the Bomber(s) resolve to kill Tsezguerra and take his cards by force. In the following eight days, the Hunter's group resorts to hit-and-run tactics while also evading them. One night, one of them fires an arrow at Sub while he is sleeping, but Bara saves him. The attacker escapes before Bara can confront him, to the latter's anger. Genthru suggests that they keep finding them thanks to someone's Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 The Bomber(s) thus stake out the Spell Card Shop in Masadora, attacking all players who purchase cards there and taking all their transportation spells. If they have not met Tsezguerra, they let them leave and have them gather more transportation spells, whereas they kill them if the Hunter appears among their contacts. A week later, they have amassed 48 "Accompany" cards, 3 more than Tsezguerra's team, they begin to give chase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 They make Tsezguerra's team expend 41 "Accompany". At some point, Bara and Sub have impostors go with Genthru while they return to the Spell Card Shop to ambush Tsezguerra's ally, expecting him to go buy more cards. Eventually, word gets out and players stop visiting the shop. When Tsezguerra's team is all out of transportation spells, Sub and Bara regroup with Genthru in Soufrabi before going after the Hunter again, who leaves the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Genthru and Bara leave the game as well, killing Sabazushi as they do so. However, Tsezguerra and his team manage to escape with Battera. Ten days later, the Bomber(s) wait by the Shiso Tree. Sub is confident Tsezguerra's team has given up for good and will not return. When the 240 hours expire, the three head back to Masadora to get more transportation spells before targeting Gon, Killua, and Biscuit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 Bara is assigned to fighting Biscuit. The Bomber(s) fly to the badlands, where they are tricked by the kids' act, who refuse their offer and escape to Masadora. The Bomber(s) follow them but lose sight of them when they hide. They check the Spell Card Shop, then use one more "Accompany" to find them. They give chase, impressed with the kids' speed. When Gon refuses to hand over the cards again, Bara chases after Biscuit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 Unexpectedly, Biscuit pulls a card out of her binder: it is an "Accompany" that she had disguised as another card and which she reverts with a Paladin's Necklace, relocating herself and Bara to Soufrabi. He is surprised there is no ambush waiting for him there and is perplexed by her claim she did not want him calling his friends for help. She proceeds to beat him up. Despite the injuries, Bara laughs and claims she cannot defeat him. After he manages to land a hit on Biscuit, knocking her down, she reveals her true form and hits him unconscious with a single punch to the face. Barely conscious, he asks her why she hides her true strength, but passes out before she finishes her explanation. Biscuit restrains him and regroups with her teammates, who have also defeated their opponents. Genthru accepts to hand over his cards on the condition that Gon's team use "Angel's Breath" to heal Bara, and the three reveal they have prepared "Clone" in advance to have multiple copies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 181 Bara is thus restored to perfect health.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Abilities & Powers Bara has a good degree of physical strength and skills at hand-to-hand combat. He took little damage from Biscuit's blows and managed to hit her and knock her down with a back-handed slap, although she was holding back and had let him strike her on purpose. He has good reactions, having managed to catch an arrow mid-flight in spite of the darkness and the suddenness of the attack. He also has a surprising amount of endurance, able to survive a straight punch from Biscuit in her true form, something even she was impressed by since she normally kills her opponents with one blow. Nen Bara appears to be a very capable Enhancement user, withstanding Biscuit's attacks with overall superficial injuries despite the latter having defeated Binolt in one blow and without using aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 Bara is fairly skilled at Zetsu, as neither Puhat nor Tsezguerra or his allies could feel his presence. When he and his two teammates put their thumbs together and say a certain keyword in unison, the time bombs planted by Genthru will explode simultaneously. Battles Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Bara"Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 137) (identical to the ''rōmaji'' for his original name and the version in the Viz translation). * Bara's original Japanese name, バラ (Bara), and more commonly its form written with ''hiragana'', ばら, literally means "rose(s)"—a symbol notoriously used (here implicitly, but more explicitly forward in the story) by the manga author, Yoshihiro Togashi, as a metaphor for bombs, explosions, and the like—meaning clearly linked to the Bomber(s)' ability concept. As a suffix for a title (-''bara''), his name also indicates multiple people—like the "Bomber" being actually more than one person. * The trident emblem, tattooed on his forehead and stamped on his shirt, could be related to the fact that the "Bomber" is actually a group composed by 3 people and the base kanji of the group's name literally meaning "Bomb Devil/Demon". * Since Battera mentioned hiring Hunters multiple times, it is possible Bara is one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 Translations around the World References Navigation de:Bara es:Bara fr:Bara ru:Бара zh:巴拉 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Bombers Category:Antagonists